


An unexpected source of inspiration

by merridewthesloth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Marauders - Fandom
Genre: (Minor) Angst, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Apartment AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Remus is a writer, Smut, They're both messes, Under a pseudonym, and great chef, sirius is a dork, teddy already thinks sirius is his dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merridewthesloth/pseuds/merridewthesloth
Summary: When Remus Lupin entered his favourite cafe, searching for a hot drink and a break from his writer's block, he didn't expect to bump (quite literally) into said inspiration in the form of his new neighbour and biggest fan.





	An unexpected source of inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, haven't written anything in a while due to my own writer's block (rather ironically), so I hope you enjoy! Feel free to comment constructive criticism or anything of that ilk, it keeps me motivated!

"And then James pushed the button and..." Remus smiled, he hardly met Sirius half an hour ago and here he was laughing at his tales of practical jokes and terrible puns.

The day had started with him feeling fairly happy, he'd been on his way to the park to gain inspiration for his newest novel ‘The Prisoner of Azkaban” and he'd decided to stop by his favourite coffee shop 'Not A Morning Person' for his usual; a mocha and a deluxe hot chocolate; when he'd bumped, quite literally, into a tall, dark haired man in leather. "Oh sorry mate! Let me help you with that." The other man had said, whilst Remus apologised profusely scrambling to pick up his papers. 

Luckily his computer hadn't been damaged and his papers were still intact. "You've got a lot of papers there, are you an author or something?" The man said chuckling, as he stood up, "I'm Sirius by the way, Sirius Black." 

"Re- Alex Pendragon, an author yes. Nice to meet you Mr Black." He replied, holding out his hand. "No way! You're Alex Pendragon!" Sirius exclaimed, shaking his hand. "Uh, yes, the last time I checked I was." He replied, smiling "Do you read my books?". "Do I!? Yeah! My mate James even named his kid Harry after them!” Sirius said excitedly "I wasn't expecting you to look like this!" Oh, Remus' frown was a practiced microscopic one. Yes, people usually were disappointed, expecting him to be a cute, small woman. 

"Haha! Am I not living up to your expectations?" He half-joked. "Oh no, my expectations are exceeded." The other replied, smirking and winking. Oh ok, this one didn't seem to be disappointed, he blushed, this one was a charmer. He could try his own hand at flirting though "I'm a tad surprised as well, I wasn't expecting my adult fans to be so handsome and charming." He smiled. "I do try my best." Sirius, replied and Remus let out a laugh.

"Can I buy you a coffee or something?" Oh yes, his coffee fix, he'd forgotten all about that. "Oh no you don't have to--" He began but was interrupted by an "I insist." from this Sirius, "Well then, I guess I have no choice... Uh, thank you.” He smiled, walking through the door that Sirius held open. "Wow such a chivalrous knight!" he joked sarcastically, receiving a snigger from Sirius, who closed the door behind himself. 

This left them in the company of the pleasant heat and each other. The smell of coffee and chocolate wafted over him, making him let out a sigh of contentment. "So what can I buy you?" Sirius asked, pulling him abruptly out of his thoughts. "Oh, um... Well I usually go for a mocha and a deluxe hot chocolate with cookies, but you don't have to get all that, it's okay.". "I'll have one mocha, one deluxe hot chocolate with cookies and a black coffee, please." He heard Sirius order, interrupting him. 

"It's alright it's not everyday you meet your favourite author, is it? Besides my family's loaded they won't notice if their rebellious son took out some cash to buy a caffeine fix!” Sirius reassured him, laughing. "Thank you." He smiled genuinely, he appreciated the gesture and honestly it felt nice for someone to be buying him something that wasn't out of pity. Moving along to the other counter he began his wait. 

He breathed in the air surrounding him, it smelt like coffee, chocolate, leather, rain, wet dog? books and fresh paint. He found this combination didn't really bother him. In fact he sort of liked it. It reminded him of his childhood home. The fireplace crackling, rain outside, the family dog Lucy shaking herself off and settling in the warm heat, his mother hanging up herbs to dry them out whilst singing, his father reading an old book, the sound of the kettle boiling, the smell of tea and biscuits. Ah, the simple life of a child, he missed it immensely. "Alex?" The call of his name by the café staff awoke him from his daydream. 

"Ah yes! Thank you!" He smiled, taking the cups from the staff member and heading over to where Sirius was sat. "Here! Your coffee! Thank you again for the drinks by the way!" He said, sitting down on the stool opposite Sirius. "So... When are you publishing your new book?" Sirius asked, a curious and excited glint in his eyes. 

"Ah, that's a secret I'm afraid, I haven't even gotten past the third chapter yet." He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head "I can't seem to find any inspiration. I’m thinking of giving him a sidekick, but I can’t seem to write him properly! It’s really frustrating!”. Sirius smiled “Well, what’s he like? Describe him to me, maybe I can help?” he suggested. 

“Uh- Okay then, yeah sure, why not?” He replied, not expecting the offer. “Well, as you said you’ve read the books, so you’d know that Harry is rather… introverted and cold at times. I wanted someone to balance him out, more friendly and extroverted but still down to earth on times. I’ve got his back story figured out but I can’t seem to write him.” Remus mused, sighing.

Sirius grinned "Sounds interesting, let me think... Hhm, maybe make him a bit of a flirt, gentlemanly and lighthearted, but still down to earth. How does that sound?" He asked. “I think I get what you mean, a character that’s kind of mischievous and humorous character? That sounds… perfect actually! Thank you! All I need now is some elaborate stories for him to tell. Hmm…” He trailed off into his thoughts jotting down some ideas on his notebook. 

“What kind of stories do you need? I’ve got a bunch of office prank stories from me and my mate James’ time at work in ‘Riddle Industries’” Sirius said, shuddering at the mention of the company. “I can understand why you might have hated it there. I heard the rumours!” He said in agreement, laughing at Sirius’ facial expression. “Anything really...” he continued, “All sorts of wild stories! Half of them are probably made up in his case.” Sirius nodded and began his tales of pranks and jokes.


End file.
